goodgameempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Beginner Guide
Getting into a new game is not always easy. But usually, it is a lot of fun, and Empire is the exception. But still, having a hard time trying to do something will kill most of the fun - nothing that is said here will make Goodgame Empire fun but, hey, keep reading anyway. Basics The PC version does not match up 100% with the phone version. Personal noted is the Robber Baron castle set ups. GoodGame Empire is a game all ages should avoid including kids, teenagers, adults and even eldery people. The first thing you should know is that this game is a slow-paced real-time multiplayer game, sometimes making you wait hours to build a small thing such as a tower upgrade, but you don't have to worry about that in the beginning. But if you are more into action, this game is not quite for you. Here's a few things about the game: * You will start at level 1, but the tutorial will take you to level 5 before you can be seen by other players. Even after that, you still get a 24-hour grace period in which other players cannot attack you. * The first buildings you will build take around ten seconds to complete, however, later on in the game you may find yourself waiting a couple of hours to build something that is visually the same size. * Your army is one of the most important aspects of the game but in time it will not matter. As you level up and what we call the "Ruby Whales" who spend thousands in game find you, you are doomed. These ruby whales will attack relentlessly, steal what they want from you and are known to drive many good people right out of the game. You can build an army, sure. They will only become fodder unless you are ready to spend thousands. Another thing to know about the game is that there are two types of currency: Coins and Rubies. * Coins are the regular in-game currency * . Coins are mainly used to train soldiers, send out armies for battle, unlock in-game features and many other things. There are many ways to get coins, and if you follow these ways frequently, you will rarely to never find yourself wishing you had more coins. * Rubies are the premium currency. They are necessary to advance in the game and be competitive. They will prove to be very helpful to become the ultimate bully as you advance through the game. Rubies are used to buy special tools for your army, armies, resources, god commanders and castellans, construct special buildings,several research tower features and just about everything you will need to be competitive. Stay away from this game unless you have a a good income and are fond of wasting said income on an online game that will keep sucking more cash out of your wallet while prices continually increase sevenfold on you. A few rubies can be found by attacking certain robber barons(specifically, robber barons that are higher in level than 20), completing missions, but the only real way to get enough not to become fodder is buying them with real life money.You need a big wallet for this game. One important other thing is that you WILL get frustrated. After a while, things will start to take a long time, as mentioned several times above, and people who do not like waiting will get bored soon with this game. Sometimes, you may get attacked frequently by another player that has a higher level than you. They will usually do this to get honor points, unless they have many levels above you(they will receive negative honor points upon attacking a player that is about 15 levels lower than them) in which case it may be a bully. To deal with bullies, consider the following: * Leave the game. The bullies never stop coming no matter what you do. Finally, the forums are a great place to get help, get involved with a community, or share your thoughts. Even ideas will find a home there. Also, if you run into a bug, you are likely to find dozens of previous posts going months back about the same bug you have. Goodgame Studios bandages their bugs, they do not fix them. Starting up First of all, there are many alliances in the server to choose from. You usually want to join a good alliance that will promote you when you earn it. A really good alliance to choose from is Dominatrix in USA1 server. It is a very good alliance with active players and they believe in what they stand for. Dominatrix is definitely the most organized, most feared, best alliance in the entire USA1 server. If you love to pwn Dominance join Dominatrix. If you are a beginner, you need to join Dominance and relocate by their two leaders DARK CITY and GreatSonson. You will then be controlled by Dominatrix. Dominance are submissive and love to be controlled. Most often you can find Dominatrix walking them around on leashes throughout the Empire. If you are reading this, and disagree with me. Then message DARK CITY in-game and they will go cry in a corner with you. Have a good day. Your first days Note: this section is in process of being rewritten. Please refrain from making any major edits until that's done. This period is the most engaging yet boring at the same time. Don't ask me how that is possible. This period lasts until level 25, which you can't quite derive from its name because getting to level 25 may very well take you a few weeks. During this stage, you should focus on levelling up, primarily by completing missions. In other words, spend all of your available time by completing missions. Note that only certain missions will give you experience which is (obviously) required to level up, and other missions will give you rubies. You can see which type it is by checking the icon next to the mission's name in the mission book. If there is a picture of a ruby, it won't give you experience(other than the experience for doing what it says - but completing the mission itself won't give you experience), otherwise it will. The missions should take you futher from here, but the game will be documented in case you don't know what to do. Warfare Warfare is an important part of the game. It is the only way to get honor points and glory, which in turn are the only way to get to the top. One important mechanic of battle is that when an army breaks into the walls of a castle, they will still have to fight all the soldiers in the courtyard. There are now gems which can strengthen your soldiers in the courtyard. Like everything else, the bonuses for the attackers are double those for a defender. Everything is leveraged towards the attacker in Goodgames Empire and the more money you spend on special gems, commanders, tools and troops the bigger the advantage you as an attacker will have. Everything to make you more powerful than any defender out there is available for purchase at a steep, steep, price. This may seem obvious, but there's more. If only one part of the castle wall gets defeated, the attacking army will get a '-30% power debuff' when fighting in the courtyard which is now easily offset by the gems the commanders fighting you are likely to have bought.. If three parts of the wall get defeated, the attackers will receive a 30% bonus in attacking power on top of their courtyard bonus. At this point, you will be slaughtered. The 30% bonus is easily achievable by an attacker. Finally, if two parts got defeated, the attackers will receive no extra bonuses in power. This means that you may want to evenly distribute the defenders so that even when an enemy successfully spies on you, you will have no visible weak spots(enemies that spy on castles with "weak spots" or parts of the wall with less soldiers than others will put extra soldiers on the weak spot). Okay, actually, that is not true. Dividing your defenders evenly is a certain slaughter. Attacking You should start attacking players only once your protection has ended. If you attack any player before that happens, the protection will end prematurely and you will be exposed to other players' armies. Before attacking someone, it may be worth sending a spy to get a good idea of what the enemy is capable of - that is, unless they get caught. If a spy gets caught, the enemy will know that you tried to spy on them, and you will not find out anything about their army. The spy will not "try again" on his own, so if they do get caught, you will have to wait until they get back in your castle if you want to give it another shot. However, do not completely believe the report from a spy and also do not plan your attack entirely on the spy's reports, as by the time your army gets to the enemy's castle, they might have changed their defenses based on the setup of your approaching army(players who have an attack incoming can see its exact formation if the army is close enough). You should attack others by using a combination of espionage as mentioned above, some tools(you should use more tools as your enemy levels up), and a variety of tools. Defending Attacking others with success may be hard sometimes, especially if other players have spent some good effort into their defenses, but setting up a good defense is considerably easier. You can always change your defense plan by clicking either the gate or any tower and clicking the shield icon, or by clicking the Defense button(on the bottom-right of the screen, click the button with the swords) and then the top button in the sub menu that appears. On the right side of the Defense screen, you can see the total number of troops you have, and the number of troops on the castle wall. If you have enough towers(or, less preferably, not enough soldiers), all soldiers will be on the walls. If there are soldiers that are not on the wall, they will be in the courtyard, and will fight using the mechanic described above. You can also see the defense bonus that the walls and the gate get(remember that this is just the bonus received from the tools, the total defense that the walls and gate have is a lot higher). On the middle of the screen is a wide bar that controls the distribution of soldiers along the walls by percentage. The default setting is 25-50-25, meaning 25 soldiers on the left and right flanks, and 50 soldiers on the front. It is recommended to change this. If you are a ruby player(a ruby player is a fan term for someone who can spend a considerable amount of rubies without hesitation, and has plenty of money available to buy more), you can buy advanced defense tools in the defense workshop, and use them in a 0-100-0 style(meaning 0 on the left flank, 100 on the front, and 0 on the right flank). If you have an incoming attack from a Robber Baron, remember to take out the advanced tools and replace them with wooden tools, especially if the Baron is very low-leveled, as each tool will get lost in an attack. However, only one tool in each slot will be used when defending, so if you have stacked 20 isolation mats on one slot, only one will be used during a siege(this also means that bonuses from multiple tools in the same slot don't stack), but if you have two slots, they will both be used, even if they have the same tools. In this case, the bonuses do stack. Another thing that you can do in this screen is the distribution of range and melee soldiers on each flank. For example, when you want to evenly distribute the soldiers on each flank, but you want to use ranged soldiers for about one third of the soldiers and melee soldiers for two third, you can do that by clicking the small icon with the quiver and the sword. The left side of the bar that appears controls the amount of melee soldiers, and right side controls the amount of rangers. Note that changing one of these will only change that flank, so if you want to do that for each part of the wall, you will have to change that three times. Alliances Alliances are broken down into the haves and have nots. Large alliances and their subs buy their way to the top position. Your alliance strength directly depends on the size of your wallet. Alliances can have pacts with other alliances, meaning that when one alliance is at war with another, they will automatically be at war with the allied alliances. Alliances can also have peace treaties with other alliances. This may sound confusing, so here's a visualized example: Joining an alliance is easy, surviving is not unless you are connected to a powerhouse. Do yourself a favor, find a more user friendly, better running game. This one is whacked. There is no hope for Goodgame Empires. Outpost Outposts are highly essential, perhaps the most essential, and interesting part of a defense. When you reach level 13, you can build an Estate. An Estate controls the amount of outposts you can have. Each outpost site has either 6 or 8 of one resource, 2 of another, and none for yet another. For example, an outpost with 6 food, 2 wood and 0 stone is a good one to start out with. If you are lucky, you can find one with 8 food and 2 wood near your main castle, in which case you should take that one. Outpost with 8 of a certain resource are uncommon, however, so make sure you defend that one well. Outpost : This is the most essential and interesting one. You will have a building called an estate soon enough (level 13). This building enables you to have an outpost (a sub-castle) to your own ideal. There are three types: wood, stone, and food. Wood types consist of two kinds, first one is very easy to find -- 6 wood and 2 food. It means that you can have max 6 wood with 100% production and 2 food with 100% production. When fully built, you will have 1200+ wood per hour. The other one is the shiny kind, you will see it with some sparkling star. They have 8 wood and 2 food, and you can have more than 1800 wood per hour when fully built. It's the same for stone types ( replace all above with wood ->stones :p). Last but the most important one are the food types. You can have 6 food 2 wood, 6 food 2 stones, 8 food 2 wood, or 8 food 2 stones. An 8 food outpost is highly recommended. This will give you max 2000 troops with no food lost or more with food lost. If you are a ruby player, go straight for a food outposted. 2 food outposts with wood and 1 food outpost with stone is recommended. At a higher level, you can get 3 outposts. Look for a developed one by another player. If they are fairly inactive or non-alliance, TAKE IT. NO MERCY. It saves you considerable time and resources to get there. For normal (free) players, go for a wood one first as you need them very much at earlier points. Then at a higher lv, try to abandon them (see the goodgame empire forum for how to) to take over a weak ruby player or a developed food outpost from a ruins castle or heavily burnt castle :3. You want a food outpost because later on, you will focus more on war than economics and you need troops. In your main castle, you can only keep a paltry troops of 1000 max :(. So you need some boost. I myself have about 6000 troops in mainland in my disposal for any person try to mess with me :3. World : Right now , there are five worlds -- The Great Empire, Everwinter Glacier, Storm Islands, Burning Sands and Fire Peaks. You will first have access to Everwinter at level 25, 35 for Islands, 40 for burning sand and 50 for fire. There, you will have to develop from the beginning and it is much harder than the mainland because the resources are really scarce. However, the solution is a resource village. When you come to other wall, you will see rbc replaced by towers, fortress and resource village. Resource villages give you an automatic boost of all kinds of resource. You can captured max 15 with 5 boost for wood, 5 boost for stones and 5 boost for food. When you get there, try to send as much resource as possible to there and build up in one day.Then try to find food resource first for everwinter as they are much slower as being captured. You will find very agitated as this stated as they will most likely be captured by the time you get there :( It is recommended to first build some wood and stone like the requirement, then some storage. Next, send resources there right away, including food as well. Then build a barracks and stable as soon as possible. After that, while you are producing or sending troops, build up some farmhouses and upgrade them as soon as possible. For extra resources, start attacking surrounding towers to get equipment and resources as well as rubies. Right when you spot new resource village, don't hesitate to get there as quickly as possible! Always send your army with horses from the stable. For ruby player, it's advised to have stable lv 3 as this process is very hard. (Important : This is an unspoken rules but never take another persons resource villlage. It's very rude and the quickest way to get you to hell . If you are a ruby player, warlike, and in a strong ,approved and supportive alliance. This won't be applied for you .Only one rules applied, never take a resource village from a person with more than 15 resource one. They are the old and wise one that started game long time ago when the fight is the most fierced. You will surely get burnt daily which is not very charming. No sorry or apology will get through them. ' as they can never take it back.And surely, you teammate won't be of any help for you. ) Fortress : Try to attack them as soon as you have about 5 food resource as other one will be much harder to find. Fortress ALWAYS gives you rubies which are very much need in this game '. This is basically cover every thing that happen till lv 25. After this level, building will take half a day to three days to finish. And yes, no mistake here, DAYS :P. At lv 25, you will have lv2 wall already and more or less have more protection against other player. It's advised that you to save up all your rubies from the beginning. Never use them even in war as you will soon have a 50% discount on everything rubies. Now get the bakeries in one swoop. It's more favorable to put them in a food outpost as it's essential an part to get it to 2000 troops. I intentially exempt 3 things, rubies building, adventure map and equipment as I sure someone has written a more profound faq for these. If not, pm me in this one and I will write them. Visit the forum for more information, and updates.